


The Adventures of the Nonad!

by Elemental9012



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anger Management, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Apocalypse, Autism Spectrum, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Exploration, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, Past Child Abuse, Personal Growth, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Trauma, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental9012/pseuds/Elemental9012
Summary: Caught in the middle of the war between the Elementals and Supernaturals as well as dealing with past trauma from their father as gods of supernatural powers, the turtle triplets with godly powers stumble upon a small rural town in Texas where they encounter a few humans who aren't like most where they learn that there's more to life than being gods with divine powers as well as they can't use powers to make all of their issues go away while they work to keep balance and order in the universe and discover who they are.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Debut of The Journey!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This here is a story I've decided to develop for a year now. I've had the idea of making a story of this for that long. While I'm unsure where this will go, I'll see how this goes as I write this. While the characters are completely original as well as some of the locations and names I'll use, a good portion of this stuff will be references to shows I watched over the years as well as books I've read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we are introduced to Minderes and the gods or three of them. Off the bat, you can see how dysfunctional they are. However, to end this war, they have to work together which they do pretty well when it can come to it. You can also see the issues they have to work through to solve this. Either way, here they go.

The story of the nonad began in a universe where all sorts of powers and abilities existed from the tamest and most common powers that could only affect the front yard to the rarest and most powerful powers which could affect an entire universe or even the entire multiverse. There existed a planet in a planetary system in the far end of the universe near the edge called Minderes where the inhabitants resided on the Elemental/Natural side of the planet where the continents of Aeroetia, Hydroilla, Geodor, and Pyrostor were as well as the Supernatural side of the planet which had North Telence, South Telence, Mystolandia, and Tsia as it's 4 continents. Among these lands were the gods with the divine powers which were said to be the most powerful in the multiverse. They were tasked with keeping balance and order in the cosmos which has stood for a long time. However, that was all done away with as the Supernaturals attacked. Their attacks resulted in a 50-year war in which they neared victory. The only ones who could stand a chance at ending the war are the wielders of the most powerful of the 8 basic kinetic abilities which were aerokinesis, hydrokinesis, geokinesis, pyrokinesis, tsikinesis, telekinesis, mystokinesis, and telepathokinesis. At the moment, only 3 of the 8 basic powers have a divine one at the front; the telekinetic god, the tsikinetic god, and the mystokinetic god. If they'd be able to get the other 5 gods and end the war remains to be seen as at the moment they have their own battles to fight.

* * *

On the planet of Minderes above the biggest ocean on it called the Mystic Ocean, the ocean shines orange on a beautiful sunset. Birds and giant insects flew above the ocean to land as the sea creatures swim in the ocean. All appeared well on the ocean as 3 anthropomorphic bipedal tortoises flew by a few hundred feet above the ocean in a mad dash.

The three tortoises flew on over the ocean until one of them pointed out a small island that they can take a small breather on so they flew to it and landed on the sandy beachside of the small island which was about the size of a football field. The female of the trio waved her gloved hands and conjured up some magical balls as her long hair turned sparkly and flowed in the process while she threw the fuchsia mystokinetic balls behind all three of them as she gracefully conjured up wooden chairs out of the balls for them to sit on which they did once the chairs materialized while her hair ceased sparkling and flowing. The male tortoises nodded thanks as they sat and relaxed from the long and swift flying they did with the female joining them shortly after.

The tortoises all looked physically alike due to being identical triplets face and body wise. Their shells were oval dome-shaped. They possessed razor-sharp spikes all over their carapace with giant wings attached on the carapace at the sides with equal distance between the joints and bridge that folded on top of each other on top of the carapace. The wings and feathers are shaped to allow for the fastest, longest, and quietest of flights and are over twice their arm spans (which is necessary considering how heavy they are), but yet could fold to go down with the wingtips going down to their thighs and able to fold in front of them to block attacks. They had octagon designs all around the spikes and wing humerus joints with cutoffs of the shape at the sides and edges. Their plastrons were colored beige and had a rib-like design from top to bottom. Unlike a typical tortoise, they had separate holes on their sides for their arms near the head holes. The bridge of their shells rose where the head and tail holes were and were colored white. The tortoises also had lighter yellow scales. They had very long, thin, and prehensile tails that stayed rolled up due to their long length as well as long, big, and pointed yellow beaks with rounded nose holes on them. The tongues were pink. Unlike a typical tortoise, they had rounded outer ears on top of their heads behind their bangs of hair with the tips being colored a permanent yellow-orange and white gloves with pointed finger-ends to match their fingers which are pointed. They had 5 fingers including a thumb and 5 toes on each end.

The first triplet had a cobalt carapace and donned blue and white sneakers which resembled Fila Vulc 13s with a ball of cyan energy on the sides of the sneakers. His wings were colored pure white and had blunt feathers. He had big and spiky cobalt hair to match the carapace with 5 short bangs across his forehead and big ocean blue eyes which had a friendly look to them. He also wears two plastic wristbands with the right wristband being colored fuchsia and the left wristband colored midnight blue. His name was Christopher (Albeit he occasionally got called Chris by his brother and sister) and he was the telekinetic god as well as the youngest triplet.

His sister who mystokinetically conjured up the wooden chairs had a fuchsia pink carapace and wore fuchsia rounded end flats on her feet with small bows at the front of the flats with floor-length straight blonde hair tied in a high-up ponytail. The feathers on her silver-white wings are narrower than her brother's and pointed. She also had bangs covering her entire forehead and two long strands of hair starting at both temples that go to her knees. Her ponytail was tied with a long ribbon done in a big bow colored cobalt and midnight blue in a criss-cross pattern and she harbored a stern pair of big ice-blue eyes. She also wore a pair of thick gold bracelets along with a pair of small gold hoop earrings. She went by the name of Meredith (She got called Meri and M by her brothers most of the time) and she was the mystokinetic god as well as the oldest triplet.

The final triplet had a dark midnight blue shell while wearing midnight blue work boots. As a big contrast to his appearance, he had ice blue hair which was similarly spiky like his brother but with a single long bang that went from the center of the forehead to his right all the way below his beak. Unlike his other two siblings, the color of his scales was noticeably darker yellow in color. His plastron was noticeably darker colored than his siblings being a darker tan in color. His bridge was darker in color being gray-white. His pair of wings were black with even narrower and sharper feathers than his sister as well as somewhat smaller so he had more feathers to compensate. He also had a pair of big turquoise eyes which usually had an aggressive and intense feel to them. He wore a pair of armbands with the right one being colored fuchsia and the left one colored cobalt. He was named Harrison (Nicknamed Harry and Dark Chris by his siblings with the latter nickname due to how he resembled an evil version of his brother) and he was the tsikinetic god as well as the middle triplet.

As they sat and tried to plan their next move, Harrison and Meredith took occasional glances at the sky and ocean as if expecting someone to come out of thin air and strike at any moment while Christopher sat around looking aimlessly. 

"So what's our next move guys? Where do we go?" inquired Christopher anxiously and swiftly in a somewhat high-pitched yet masculine voice.

"I don't know. Who knows?" said Meredith in an authoritative and feminine voice and blank tone. "That's why I pointed out this island and said we relax as we figured that out." 

"I hate that you don't know. Why don't you know what to do now? You always know what's coming and what's next. It's one of your many powers. In fact, you hate not knowing what comes next." said Christopher.

"What? Think I desire this any more than you, Chris? I'm the one who literally tries to control everything around me even if it seems impossible. The only thing that's helping me to keep it together is the fact that if I lose it out here, we're finished. We'll be as good as dead and our power spirits will certainly belong to our father." said Meredith as her voice started to go up slightly in volume out of annoyance as her hair gained a slight tint of red-pink. 

"OK. Sorry, Meri. It's just that you always have a plan even when we have to be quick. I just didn't think you'd be willing to be that rash like that." said Christopher in a slight cower as his hair briefly tinted yellow.

Harrison then proceeded to subtlely chuckle at his brother cowering with the hidden hairs turning green. He always did think of him as pathetic for being afraid of him and her. He did wish he'd stand up to them more but he knew that had bigger issues than that at the moment than picking apart his brother. So he then proceeded to grab both of their beaks and hold them shut while saying in a deep and masculine voice "Will you two fools close your beaks and stop spitting words towards each other? As much as I enjoy what I saw, there are other things at play and I'd rather not die because of you two."

That statement prompted both Christopher and Meredith to telekinetically and mystokinetically (respectively) force Harrison to let go of their beaks with a simple motion of their hands as their hairs flashed cyan and gain sparkles as they did it respectively in addition to the hairs flowing. After that, Meredith glared at him as her hair gained a noticeable tint in red. 

"You die because of us? Of course! After standing up to our father who wanted our power spirits since we were children and us barely escaping with our lives after it was done, all you care about is you. Still as selfish as ever, I see." said Meredith angrily.

"Selfish am I? Who was the one that feigned being on his side in order to gain his trust enough so that he could infiltrate around and discover his ultimate plans? I did." Harrison shot back as his hair became noticeably red-pink in irritation.

"That doesn't excuse what you just said you evil jerk! I bet that's why you pretended to be evil all of those years ago. Just to get to me!" bellowed Meredith as her hair was red in anger.

"Aww....you're still clinging onto that hatred and bitterness I see. I proved I'm not egocentric by telling you of his plan when I was free to just leave and fend for myself out in the universe and leave you two to your fate which would have been both of your deaths. I know what I did all of those years ago as well as all the evil acts I've done and the pain I caused you two. However, I really have put all of that behind me and swore to not go down that path anymore after that battle we had but it seems like you refuse to let it go! When are you gonna discard that and keep going? We have other things to worry about like where are we gonna go next and where we'll find the other 5 gods to end this war not to mention I'm not sure we could even find one of them." shot back Harrison as his hair lost its tint of red and went back to its ice blue with some hidden hairs turning green which Meredith did not notice.

"No! You're not gonna! No way! I won't let you!" yelled Meredith hysterically. She was desperately trying to think of a comeback but nothing came to mind while Harrison smirked in amusement as his hair gained a slight tint of green in amusement. 

"Stop it, Meredith. Stop behaving like you're 8 years old. It's set and finished. Plus you know I'm veracious about our predicament so close that beak and drop it." said Harrison savagely with red hair.

At that statement, Meredith's hair turned a sinister-looking purple and dark red with sparkles and flowed as she sloppily conjured up a dark mystokinetic blast with her right hand and directed it at Harrison point-blank. Nonplussed by the mystical blast, he was sent flying into the ocean with his chair toppling over and the back of the chair breaking in the process. She stood up and took out a soft and fuchsia grip after he was submerged in the ocean. Upon seeing this and considering what she might do next, Christopher grabbed Meredith's arm and pleaded for her to stop before she made any more moves and did something she'd lament later. Upon realizing what she took out and was about to do, she was tempted to go through with it anyways but decided against it in the end as she put the handle away pulling her arm out of Christopher's grasp in the process and allowed her anger to pass as her hair slowly faded back to blonde. A moment later, the water stirred and Harrison blasted out of the ocean and ran on water back to where the other two were as he glared at Meredith and folded his arms while his hair turned noticeably red with blue highlights and wet while Meredith and her hair replicated the same actions and colors (minus being wet) with Christopher watching them anxiously with his hair orange as the triplets all stood inches from each other.

"It's truly disappointing. We're all triplets here. Supposed to have this super close bond as they say especially considering we all hatched out of the egg all a minute apart yet we two in particular always want each other's heads." said Harrison in a pacifically infuriated tone.

"Yeah. Totally. That is true." said Meredith in an equally pacifically infuriated tone.

"I'd really like to make you pay for what you just did but for the sake of Christopher, I'll try to behave and make peace with you if you'll replicate the action. Besides, we really do have a mission and it'll require all 3 of us to work together. So what do you say Meredith?" said Harrison in a defeated tone as his hair went back to being ice blue and he turned so Meredith was looking at his right side with his arms down at his side.

"Alright. Fine. Fine. If I must. My apologies for that." said Meredith in a slightly irritated tone as she waved her hand in a dismissive way before turning her back towards Harrison with her arms still folded as her hair had a red aura.

Christopher watched this with a small smile and green hair. All of a sudden, he thought he sensed some sort of telekinetic activity out in the distance subconsciously. At first, he shrugged it off thinking it was nothing, and went back to savoring the moment. Upon the sense becoming stronger, Christopher then focused his energy (or did the best he could as he felt pretty trepidant at the moment) as he activated his telekinetic sense with his hair turning a bright cyan and yellow and flowing in the process. He also took a low horse stance with his legs. His brother and sister took notice and wondered what he was doing as their hair turned bright orange in slight confusion.

"What are you doing?" they both uttered bewildered in unison.

"I think there's someone out there. Someone trying to attack us as I sense a lot of telekinetic energy in that direction," he replied pointing out in the distance to their left. All of a sudden, a few balls of ice shot forward at the triplets at blinding speeds. Reacting quickly, Christopher gathered telekinetic energy with outstretched palms and placed his arms in an X formation in front of his chest to form a wall of solidified telekinetic energy which the torpedos shattered against upon collision. Upon this, the other two tortoises activated their powers and readied themselves for combat with Harrison's hair simply flowing and Meredith's hair flowing with the magical sparkles. They all stood back to back in triangular mode inches from each other with Meredith taking a pose as if she were ready to dance and Harrison taking on a taller horse stance with both hands crossed in front of each other with his fingers curled.

As they stood back to back awaiting the next attack with every second feeling like someone could strike at any moment, more ice sculptures of torpedos materialized out of thin air and shot at the triplets faster than the wind. Luckily the triplets were prepared and deflected the frozen projectiles with the tsikinetic god skillfully and precisely but aggressively and swiftly firing midnight blue chi blasts to destroy the projectiles while adding in swift dodges where necessary. Meanwhile, the mystokinetic god gracefully directed the projectiles back into the ocean as well as back at each other using a mystic force while dancing in an elegant manner and throwing fuchsia mystical blasts where she could at the torpedos to blow them up. Meanwhile, the telekinetic god was using telekinetic walls to block the projectiles and firing back telekinetic punches, kicks, and headbutts to destroy them with the attacks being cyan in color. They did this until they cleared about 5 rounds of these frozen torpedoes. At this point, nighttime had fallen so the whole island was dark. Pieces of ice were littered all over the island from the attacks. Plants were also uprooted and the palm trees had holes in them with some had fallen over. Just as the triplets were about to relax, they then made out hundreds of watermelons materializing out of thin air and floating in the air surrounding them on all sides.

Tiring of these attacks, Meredith proceeded to yell out "ENOUGH OF THIS!" as her hair flashed red in anger for a few seconds. She then took out that fuchsia grip and channeled mystokinetic energy into it while her hair sparkled and flowed for a few seconds as she formed a large mallet with it. The handle was colored beige and the entire head was colored fuchsia. The head of the mallet was large and had the symbol of magic which was a few golden sparkles on both faces to symbolize her being the magical god.

Following her lead, Harrison took out a similar-looking midnight blue grip which was not as soft as Meredith's. Nevertheless, he then channeled tsikinetic energy into it with his hair simply flowing for a few seconds and formed a large double-sided axe. The handle was colored brown. The head was large and colored midnight blue with the razor-sharp bits colored golden to symbolize him being the god of chi.

Christopher then whipped out his hard cobalt grip after noticing what his siblings did and channeled telekinetic energy into his handle to form a mace with his hair flashing cyan and flowing as he did so. The handle was colored caramel. The head was perfectly spherical in shape and colored cyan and was large with equally spaced, long, and razor-sharp spikes colored teal that covered the entire head. The color symbolized him wielding the godly power of telekinesis.

Overall the weapons the triplets carried were all somewhat shorter than they were tall and had long handles with the heads being somewhat bigger than their own heads which meant they were heavy yet they wielded the weapons as if they were feathers with one hand.

Meredith then glanced at her brothers noticing their weapons and then at the floating watermelons. As the female tortoise did so, she swiftly formed a plan to escape Minderes for a while. The blonde-haired tortoise then called out to her brothers "Up for a game?"

The brothers then glanced at her in complete astonishment as their hairs turned orange. They thought she finally lost her mind and was going insane for a moment.

She anticipated this response and rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as her hair merely flashed a red aura. Meredith then said "We're getting off this planet and I'll speed up the process. Be ready to attack when I say go." Her brothers nodded curtly and tightened their grips on their axe and mace with Christopher taking his horse stance and having his mace in his right hand ready to swing and his left hand balled in a fist raised up while Harrison took on a similar horse stance but his legs were bent at a wider angle and he held his axe in his right hand ready to swing and his left hand in a knifehand.

Meredith then took a deep breath as she put her weapon in her tail's grasp and waved her arms as she conjured up a ton of fuchsia mystokinetic energy as her hair gained those sparkles and flowed. The sparkles were brighter than usual which indicated the power behind her attack. The female tortoise then gracefully made a large dome of fuchsia mystical energy with her and her brothers at the center of it and the watermelons encased in the fuchsia mystic energy. Her hair color then turned gray-white right before she then swung her arms in the circular clockwise motion of an hour passing and then moved her hands forward slowly as if gesturing one to come forth from behind her in slow motion right as the watermelons began to fly at them at Mach 3 speeds. After that motion, the watermelons suddenly slowed to moving at a snail's speed towards the triplets while the dome turned a gray-white color.

"Ah. Utilizing that mystokinesis to perform chronokinesis. Fun. Hopefully, you have enough energy left to escape after this." said Harrison descryingly.

"I'll be fine Harry. Anyways, 5 minutes on the clock. Do not let a single one go unhit. Go!" declared Meredith as she took a graceful leap into the air with mallet back in hand as she struck a single watermelon with a hard swing of her massive mallet. She then proceeded to open her giant wings to soar through the air whacking watermelon after watermelon in a swift dance as if she were in a ballerina. Following suit, Christopher and Harrison then took their stances, opened their wings, and joined their sister in the air to strike as many watermelons as they could with supersonic speed utilizing their mace and axe, respectively. All one could see of the triplets were cobalt/cyan, fuchsia, and midnight blue blurs flying all throughout the dome. After 5 minutes, Meredith's mysto-chronokinesis wore off as her hair color reverted back to blonde as well as ceased sparking and flowing with the dome disappearing as well. The watermelons all either proceeded to slice open in half and fell or flew all out in random directions in a splattered mess with some flying onto the island or in the ocean while others flew into the sky almost hitting the triplets who were in midair in the process.

Putting their weapons in the grasps of their tails upon realizing the sheer amount of the fruits flying, they then swiftly gathered their respective energy as their hairs took on their appropriate behavior, formed a sphere around themselves with spherical arm motions, and formed an X motion in front of them to conjure up shields and block the watermelons heading towards them as the chaos unfolded. Once they were sure there were no more watermelons flying around thanks to Harrison sensing out for the kinetic energy, they then lowered their hands as they relaxed their powers which dropped their shields. The triplets then took their weapons from their tails and they dispersed the energy in them reducing them to grips as they put them away. Right after, they deactivated their powers and their hairs returned to normal and flowed in the wind.

"Alright, gentlemen! To space! Go!" declared Meredith as she swiftly flew straight north as fast as she could with her brothers in tow. They flew with their wings until they didn't feel the air around anymore and felt the cold vacuum of space as they left the atmosphere of Minderes. At this point, they took a moment to stop as they folded their wings behind their back. The triplets then activated their powers with the hairs taking on the appropriate behavior as they then coated themselves in their respective energies with down then up motions in their styles and then made wing flapping motions forward which enabled flight as they resumed flying away from the planet. Harrison then spotted the moon of Minderes called Satelus and pointed to it. He then started to fly towards it with his brother and sister trailing him.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of sea creatures had come up to the surface to investigate after seeing the watermelons and slices float down into the ocean. Upon surfacing, they were revealed to be a pair of cephalopods with one being an octopus and the other being a squid both being similar in size, but bigger than the triplet tortoises. They looked up just in time to witness faint cobalt, fuchsia, and midnight blue streaks of light disappear as the sources went up further and further. They then swam closer to take a look at the island as they were able to make out more watermelons splattered as well as ice pieces from the torpedo attacks and even three wooden chairs with two intact and one having its back broken clean off and tipped over with the pieces scattered behind it. The octopus took a closer look and made out a mystokinetic blast on the chair based on the markings at the end. Intrigued at this discovery, the octopus took that chair and dived back into the ocean, and gestured for the squid to take the other two chairs and trail behind.

* * *

The moon of Minderes was big and beautiful at night and shined nice and well. On the surface, there are many symbols that indicated that all 8 nations had made a touchdown on the moon at some point in the past. The moon of Minderes was visited regularly by the gods of the powers as they can access it easily with their powers of flight and they did not need equipment to breathe in space. At the moment, the tortoises were approaching the surface of Satelus. They hastily landed on Satelus as Harrison and Meredith deactivated their powers as their hairs went back to normal. The brothers then turned to Meredith as the telekinetic god then wrote in telekinetic energy in front of them while standing right next to her big enough for her to see "Now what? We've gotten off Minderes and we're on the moon. We can't stay here."

Meredith then held up her hand in a motion that said to hold on. She then started considering where to go for a few minutes. Unfortunately, she really didn't plan out that far to begin with upon awakening that morning. Hell, she didn't even plan on them facing their father. To exacerbate the predicament, these thoughts then began to overwhelm her at that moment as up to that point she shrugged off these uncertain thoughts by just getting on with the day distracting herself, and quick thinking of fast plans where she could make herself do so and part of her shrugging off the thoughts was responding with annoyance and irritation if asked about what next like back on the island. With Christopher asking her that, it was the final straw as she couldn't shrug off the thoughts any longer and her hair turned yellow-orange as she began to have a pretty severe anxiety attack.

She then fell on her hands and knees and felt like she was gonna suffocate as she began to make the motions of hyperventilating and cried while her tail also waved rapidly like a dog. Christopher saw this and an intense amount of guilt and fear began to swell up inside of him as his hair lost its cyan color which indicated the deactivation of his powers as his hair instead turned a lighter shade of blue and yellow. He started blaming himself for it and feared his sister would want to throttle him right then and there. He hysterically and rashly began to apologize by talking forgetting momentarily that they were in space and thus no sound was coming out of his beak. Harrison was watching his siblings blankly and shaking his head in irritation with his hair in a red aura knowing they're dead tortoises if they lingered there so he chilled himself out with the motions of a deep breath and went to work.

Harrison first went up to his brother and forcibly turned him around gesturing for him to knock it off and chill out. He then reassured him through gestures that she wasn't gonna kill him as if there's one thing he liked about her, it was her ability to protect him from their father, take care of him for all of these years, tolerate his fear, lack of self-confidence, and keep him going despite his quiet and timid demeanor. As he did this, his face and eyes slowly softened up as his hair turned green. He finished this by reassuring him that she won't murder him. After this wordless speech, he then smiled at him with that green hair and gave him a nod while gesturing that if he ever told Meredith, he'd get him good. He then gestured for him to stand guard and keep an eye out.

The older triplet brother then went up to Meredith and kneeled by her side. He started by soothingly stroking her hair in an attempt to help her relax as he grounded her back into reality. He then used his tail to slowly rub her wings as well to help her. Despite how irritated he was with the predicament, he knew that expressing it wouldn't help any bit and that for them to do this, they'd have to take care of each other and watch each other's backs as well as work together so he kept his cool indicated by the hairs buried being red in color with most being his ice blue.

As Harrison was comforting Meredith with her anxiety attack, Christopher spotted a few satellite-sized fists made out of platinum coming their way.

" _Cyan wrinkling minds! Can't he just leave us be?!"_ thought Christopher exasperatedly with his hair flashing red. Focusing as much of his energy as he can at the fists of platinum, Christopher then proceeded to take his horse stance as his hair turned cyan while it flowed. He then located the closest fist and once he did he held his outstretched palms at it for about 15 seconds to focus his telekinetic energy on it. Right after, his hair turned a metallic gray with cyan highlights with the flow while he then proceeded to perform a slicing move to slice the fist wide open and then a motion as if pulling its sides apart which opened a gaping hole in the fist. Afterward, Christopher then made a series of stiff and forceful arm movements that fashioned the fist into a rectangular platinum shield which he then telekinetically moved in front of the other fists with outstretched palms moving in sync as he ran forward a couple of feet away from his siblings.

Upon collision with the shield, the fists were either sent back falling towards Minderes, or sent off course to another planet in the solar system. Christopher strengthened the molecules of the makeshift shield to prevent the fists from denting or destroying it.

As Christopher was continuing to fight back against the fists to protect his siblings, Harrison was continuing to help Meredith through her anxiety attack. At this point, Meredith at least had stopped crying and had lifted her head up to being only on her knees and Harrison was simply rubbing Meredith's hands at this point. Upon her signal which was her putting his hands on his lap, Harrison left his hands on his lap. Meredith's hair slowly changed back to its regular blonde over the few minutes. Meredith then slowly cleaned up her face as she felt her calmness return. She then looked at Harrison and nodded as thanks to him with her hair flashing green for a moment. He then gave a thumbs up with a blank face and through a series of gestures and chi constructs with his hair flowing told her that someone had to lead them and only she can so it's vital she stays mentally stable no matter what as he turned away from his sister. She then rolled her eyes in amusement with a flash of green hair and took that statement in stride recalling his words back at the island.

They then looked at Christopher who had just cleared the last fist and he was looking back at them with amusement while his hair turned green and gestured in a mocking manner if they were done or wanted to hug and kiss as well while laughing at them with green hair. Harrison looked back at Christopher with purple hair and a repulsed look. He then gestured for him to decapitate him with a piece of platinum from the shield. Christopher then stopped laughing and amusingly looked at his brother after those gestures.

Unfortunately, while Christopher turned to mock his brother, he discarded his focus on the shield and it began to drift towards them and went much faster right after a stray meteor collided with it hard. Harrison pointed at it and Christopher knew there wasn't enough time for him to stop it (or at least he thought) so his hair flashed yellow as he ran over to his siblings instead as they both facepalmed and shook their heads as their hairs turned purple. He then wrapped his tail around them in a panicked manner pulling them up to their feet in the process as he took his stance. He forcefully regained his nerve to focus as he coated himself in telekinetic energy with a forceful down then up motion on both sides of his body as his hair turned cyan. It was divinely bright cyan this time. Finally, Christopher then pointed directly ahead with both hands right in front of his beak with one hand directly behind the other at eye level and drew two circles of telekinetic energy. Right before the platinum shield could hit them, they teleported off in a cyan light. The impact of the shield only left it stuck in the moon without any real damage as well as a crater.

Right in the shadows of the moon were three figures hiding. They saw when the triplets landed on Saletus and became engrossed in what they were doing watching what they deduced to be an anxiety attack from Meredith and Christopher fighting off the fists of platinum with a shield and stayed hidden through it all. Upon coming out into the light on Saletus once they were sure the triplets were gone, one could see that they were three birds with one resembling an ostrich who was noticeably taller than the triplets. The second bird resembled a big kiwi. The final bird resembled a big eagle with the smaller birds being smaller than the triplets but not much smaller. They came out wondering where the tortoises went and wondered if they'd ever find them as they were tracking them as their feathers gained a slight tint in green. Upon seeing Christopher fighting off the fists single-handedly, they deduced who they were right away. They knew they were the gods of chi, magic, and telekinesis. The eagle then gestured for them to get a move on as they walked on closer to the spot they were in which currently had the platinum shield embedded in it. Who knows where the tortoise triplets teleported off to?


	2. The Familiar Solar System!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we catch up with the triplet gods teleporting off of Saletus and winding up in our planetary system at the very edge. They have a bit of a talk as they set up camp with Meredith even thanking Christopher. Meanwhile on Earth, the Gonzalez-Hernandezes are introduced. The children are shown enjoying a typical Saturday morning. As for how they will matter to the plot will be seen as I figured it out and just need to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you see more characters and more settings. I even showed another power that Christopher can do. I'll just say it now just in case. I have the second set of siblings do something that some might see as controversial or wrong, but I assure you that it's purely innocent intentions. It's a minor thing and won't affect the plot so not a big deal and worth focusing on. Either way, think of them as normal people for now. Oh. Pay attention to the older daughter's actions and words along with tone. It'll be interesting.

Far, far away from Minderes' planetary system in the universe, there floats a familiar sun with 8 familiar planets orbiting it along with numerous moons around the planets and dwarf planets on the outer side as well as numerous asteroids, comets, and other celestial bodies in this planetary system. The planets are all named Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Everything seems peaceful in this planetary system called the solar system. Little could any complex life forms in the solar system know a series of life-changing events were going to transpire and it started with a flash of light on a planet.

On the far outer end of the solar system orbiting the Sun was the dwarf planet, Pluto. As part of the dwarf planet's makeup, Pluto's surface consisted of mainly ice and rock and it was a small dwarf planet. Pluto was also further away from the Sun than even Neptune was so it was able to get really cold with an average temperature of -380 degrees Fahrenheit. Pluto is not without its atmosphere, but it fluctuates between thick and thin and it mainly consists of nitrogen, methane, and carbon dioxide which makes it very toxic.

On the surface of Pluto in the afternoon of its day, all looked barren and bare on the cold and icy wasteland with the icy mountains being what one would see if they were walking on the surface. Suddenly a bright flash of cyan light appeared right at the foot of one of those icy mountains. It shined bright for a few seconds. Once it subsided, the triplet tortoises appeared out of it and landed on the ground. Christopher's hair was still a bright cyan from utilizing telekinetic teleportation. His tail was still wrapped around Harrison and Meredith from pulling them up to their feet and taking them with him in the teleportation.

Once the light cleared and they could see clearly, they took a look around them and were in awe at the sights around them. They saw that they were at the base of a mountain and saw numerous mountains in the distance with ice all over them. They also saw the stars in the sky making up constellations and even Pluto's moons which looked so big yet dark. They also were able to make out where the Sun's location was in the sky.

Just as they began to wonder where they were, Christopher breathed a sigh of relief without thinking. Right after, he realized that he just breathed out and felt air and thus there was an atmosphere on the planet, and that meant he could talk and not have to use gestures and telekinetic writing. With his hair flashing dark yellow at the realization and then maintaining a green color alongside the cyan color at the relief of realizing they can talk, he then proceeded to say "So guys. We made it away from Minderes and this planet has an atmosphere! We can talk here!"

Harrison and Meredith then glanced at each other with orange hair and confused reactions upon realizing they heard their brother talk. Their hairs then flashed yellow in realization once they realized that the planet they were on had an atmosphere with air which explained why they even heard his voice in the first place.

Right after their hairs went back to their normal colors, Harrison then said while tapping the cobalt blue tortoise's tail "Ah. Good. The first thing I'll say is you can let go of us, Christopher. We're here with you and still alive with no injuries."

"Oh right. Sorry about that, Harry," said Christopher sheepishly as his hair turned orange. He then retracted his tail and rolled it up behind his back while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, where could we possibly be?" asked Meredith curiously.

"I have no idea. I know wherever it is, we're not in our planetary system. I don't recognize this planet and I can't sense any life forces on this planet. I do sense that this made of ice and rock based on the energy mainly so we at least have solid ground to stand and rest on." said Harrison in a descringly and matter-of-fact tone. "As bad as this situation sounds, one good thing about our biological makeup is that we can survive on even the most inhospitable of planets like this due to us not needing oxygen since this air is so toxic to oxygen-reliant beings and we can handle even below absolute zero since it is so cold out here."

"Even with the dark memories we may have with you, it's allowed us to explore planets and our solar system and take all of those flights throughout space back home!" declared Christopher with green hair.

"Yes. That our bodies did allow, Christopher. That they did. So fearless leader." said Harrison towards the mystokinetic god as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Let's look at the positives and be glad we're here and all in one piece. So hopefully you can keep it together," said Harrison somewhat acidly yet mockingly with red rose hair.

Meredith caught what he was doing and how he said it to her and normally that would enrage her and she'd shoot a smart reply right back, but she was too mentally exhausted from her earlier anxiety attack to care about his words, and plus she knew she had more important things to look at and think about so the blonde took a calming breath and with the rub of her left string of hair, she shrugged off his comment much to his annoyance.

"Now as for you brother." The ice blue-haired tortoise started." You did an excellent job taking the lead and making the decision to get us out of there with your telekinesis even though we're in another planetary system. Now if you'd do it more often, that'd be really nice and better for the three of us." said Harrison with a mocking smirk and spring green hair.

Harrison's hair then quickly turned a solid yellow with surprise as his brother didn't take too kindly to that comment and grabbed his beak and held it shut so he couldn't talk. "Oh, can it will you? You have a big beak just like Meredith. Always an insult ready to come out of your mouth. You couldn't go one day without uttering an insult, could you?" he shot back with crimson red hair visible as he dragged him along with Meredith following behind laughing out loud with green hair despite what he said about her.

The dark turtle's hair went blood red with fury at that. He wanted so badly to free his beak and throttle them both (not that he could kill them that way) but he was trying to practice restraint and knew that if he decided to do it, they'd destroy the planet and certainly draw attention to themselves so he decided to just take it and fume silently. They walked on until they reached the bottom of one of the icy mountains. At that point, Christopher let go of his brother's beak and took his horse stance as his hair flowed and turned cyan.

Focusing hard on a portion of the mountain right in front of them, he then held out his outstretched palms as he focused his telekinetic chi on a portion of the mountain in front of them. The telekinetic god then took a deep breath and closed his palms into fists while slightly bending his elbows. His hair suddenly turned a light dull brown with cyan highlights as he made a few circular motions gradually opening his fists. His hair slowly lost all color but maintained the cyan highlights with the motions and finally stopped with his palms outstretched and taking a taller horse stance with outstretched knife-hands. As he did these motions, that portion of the mountain was turned into a small cave. The telekinetic god took a breath from the effort as he put his hands on his knees right hunched over as his hair gained back his cobalt color and lost its highlights and flow. The cobalt turtle then walked into the cave right after.

Meredith then walked into the cave following him and then waved her hands to create 5 balls of fuchsia mystic energy with 4 being big and one being small as her hair flowed and gained sparkles. She then mystokinetically directed 3 of the big balls towards the ground and fluidly made motions to create beds for them. These beds were merely baskets that had small and round mattresses on top of it. They were colored cobalt blue, midnight blue, and fuchsia to show whose bed was whom. The mystokinetic god then directed the final big ball towards a separate spot in the cave to create a green couch with more fluid motions. Finally, she directed the small ball of mystokinetic energy towards the ceiling and opened her palm slowly with it facing the ball which brightened it to act as a source of light in that dark cave albeit in a fuchsia hue. To her brothers, it looked like one big dance she was performing. Meredith even posed after she was done slightly panting as well.

"Great dance, as usual, Meri," said Christopher slightly impressed.

"Nice job with this cave, Chris," replied Meredith.

"You know. It's displays of power and skills like what you two did that had me wonder why we needed the other gods to end this war and especially the elemental ones. I did think we could just end this with us alone but I now can accept that we can't. After all, I tried and almost got myself killed and had my power spirit stolen." said Harrison in a pondering tone and holding his hand under his chin.

"Glad you could see it. Now if we had a geokinetic user with us, they'd be able to just move the rock out of the way using less chi than what I did," said Christopher.

"Yeah. I wonder what kind of powers and skills will these gods have when we find them along with that supernatural god even though I'm not sure that'll be possible," said Meredith.

"Hm...well let's see when we find them," said Harrison with a shrug of his shoulders as he went to sit on the couch with his wings behind his back as to not poke holes in the couch.

Christopher moved to join him, but Meredith then moved her tail in front of him to stop him. After he made an about-face movement and she did the same, she gestured for him to come with her. They walked to the mouth of the cave and she then said to him with apple green hair and a smile "As your brother said, you did well taking the lead and making that decision when I had my breakdown and protecting us from those fists as well. Perhaps I'm myself and can be very intimidating, but thanks for that. You truly have the capability no matter what anyone says."

Without warning, the cobalt tortoise then snatched his sister in a hug overcome with emotion as his hair turned pine green and his eyes watered. Her hair turned dark yellow in surprise as she knew they'd impact him, but she didn't expect him to grab her like that. Nevertheless, she allowed it. After about 15 seconds, the mystokinetic god then asked him to release her unless he was trying to break her shell. Christopher then apologized as he let go of her and stepped back with his hair fire orange from embarrassment.

"Sorry. I just-" Meredith put his beak in between two fingers before he could finish and shook her head and air giggled with spring green hair.

"You did it and I didn't try to shake you off or anything right? It's fine and besides, I have a plan for tomorrow or in about 8 hours." The blonde tortoise then let go of her brother's beak. "We'll split up and search this planet for anything. If nothing, we continue onto the next planet but we may not find anything unless we find the planet with the habitable environment."

"Welcome back big sis! Back with a plan. The woman with the plan." said Christopher in a teasing tone with spring green hair. Meredith then said as a reminder that they are all triplets but he chuckled and went back into the cave with Meredith following soon after for a well-deserved rest.

* * *

Within the solar system is a habitable planet called Earth which looks so graciously beautiful from space with its blue oceans and lush green forests. On the planet are 7 continents called North America, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia, Australia, and Antarctica. All with different people and different cultures. There are billions of people that reside on the planet Earth. On the surface of the planet, sunlight was currently beginning to shine on the continent called North America. Within the continent was a nation called the United States of America with 50 states and one of the biggest countries on the planet.

Within the United States was a small city in the state of Texas not too far from Dallas called Ovilla where the population is less than 3,500. The country may harbor big cities with bustling life and fancy landmarks, but there are also small towns and cities where everyone knows each other and they're usually quieter with houses having giant backyards and neighbors spread out with some having miles between them. Farms can even be found along the quiet and dirt roads that can stretch for miles and be empty the whole way. The United States is one of those countries where you can live almost anywhere within the 50 states.

Within the city of Ovilla lived a small family of Venezuelan-Americans in a moderately sized house with a ground floor, basement, second floor, and driveway. The house was painted white with a gray roof. Inside of the house contained one big Venezuelan flag hung inside the living room and numerous photographs of the family above an average-sized flat-screen television on top of a table against the wall. At the side, there was a door that led to the front porch. Another table on the side had numerous vases on top with a few having flowers inside them and the vases either being colorful or made out of glass and having Venezuelan-related artwork stained into the glass. A single red couch spread across the said room with yellow walls and the window covered with red curtains and the floor was covered with white tiles. Near it was a radio along with a few speakers.

The kitchen was slightly bigger than average with gray tiles with numerous wooden cupboards and cabinets. Within one of those cabinets were numerous trash bags and plastic bags used for trash around the house. The countertops also had numerous cookie jars with various other things inside them. The kitchen had fewer windows but with white curtains. There was the usual sink which at the moment was empty save for a few cups. There was also a dishwasher full of dry dishes and utensils and a stove along with an oven. They also had a microwave which was pushed into a small space. They also harbored two small refrigerators filled with numerous ingredients and microwavable foods, juices, sodas, and the usual stuff you'll find in there and the freezers. The kitchen had a small and round table able to fit up to 8 people with numerous candles with Venezuelan and religious-related depictions on the glass. Behind the kitchen leads to a door that contains one of the two bathrooms.

Connecting the living room and kitchen was a long hallway that led to a door that led to the driveway on one end. The hallway was colored orange, red, and green. It also connected the basement which can be reached through another door in the middle of the hallway. The basement is mainly empty only holding the washing and drying machines. It also holds a few other things from their vacations and whatever else they can't find room for in the rest of the house. The end of the hallway contained a carpeted stairway leading up to the second floor where the bedrooms and other bathroom is.

Upstairs led to 4 bedrooms and a bathroom with carpet all over except for the bathroom which had white tiling. One of the bedrooms belonged to a young woman who is the oldest daughter of the couple that owns the house. The room was somewhat bigger than average sized with the walls of the room harboring an orange color with a single ceiling fan and a gray ceiling. It also contained a single closet with numerous clothing, shoes, and boots inside. To the other side sits a tall dresser with 3 drawers containing undergarments and more clothes. On top of the dresser were numerous products for skin and hair care products as well as a giant mirror and a few more candles. There was also a simple desk with a laptop on the surface along with a couple of books on it. Along the walls were numerous posters of martial art poses, video game characters, astronomy-related stuff, framed photos of her and her family, a few friends, and a Venezuelan flag. To complete the bedroom, there was a twinXL sized bed with orange covers with a few pairs of flip flops and sandals right at the side of it on the carpeted floor. Right next to the bed was a night table with a tablet and phone on top of it along with a lamp and another vase with a wall outlet next to the table. It also had a clock on top of it. It also contained a single big window with white curtains.

In the bed sleeping was the young woman. In the hometown, it was about to be 6:00 A.M. in the morning. Once 6 A.M struck, the alarm clock sound from the woman's tablet made a soothing morning melody and slowly the woman awoke and rolled over to stick her arm out and shut off the function with a slide to the right of the screen. It was loud enough for her to hear but quiet enough to not wake up anyone else. Right after that, the woman then pulled the covers down to her waist and stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes with her hands on her breasts. After about 5 minutes of this, the woman then slowly sat up and slowly climbed out of bed shaking silently, stretching, and fluffing her hair once on her feet and feeling the air on her body. As she quietly walked around her bedroom naked, she surreptitiously took a chair from a corner and placed it at the window to observe the view which was of the front of the house and the street in front of her house. She did see a car here and there but as it was a Saturday morning, not much activity was there and it was still dark outside. Not that it mattered to the woman as she was deep in thought and being at peace.

The first thing noticeable about the woman's appearance was her corpulent body but not overly so. The other noticeable thing about the woman was her fire orange hair which was asymmetrical with both ears and the entire right side of her head being covered with her entire face exposed. Her hair was also thick, curly, and floor-length. Her eyebrows also were fire orange. She had emerald green eyes which usually had an emotionless and somewhat frosty look to them to match the aloof expression she usually wore on her face. Her skin tone was somewhat dark tan. Thanks to the fat in her body, she had thick limbs, a portly stomach, plump buttocks, ample breasts, and slightly chubby cheeks. She also had a baby face which gave her the appearance of a young teenager. She was also unusually tall standing at about 6 feet in height. These unique features make her very recognizable in her hometown.

It was May and the woman had finished her second year of college a couple of days ago so she was back home with her family for the summer. As Texas was always blazing hot during the summer, the family used many techniques to keep the house cool during then aside from the house air conditioner and powerful fans. For the young woman, that wasn't enough. She slept nude and was topfree during the day whenever at home and the surrounding premises. She would even do it in certain public places if she was sure no one would bother her or see her. She'd get her weird look and comment here and there, but it was never any big deal to her as she kept cooler and more comfortable. It helped that her hair hid her back so most never realized it if they look from behind. Plus her breasts were big but small enough that she could do it for long periods of time without breast pain.

The woman sat in front of her window for about 15 minutes just being calm and at peace. Once about 6:30 came, the woman then got up and inaudibly put the chair away. She then got an orange, wide knee-length skirt and undies out from the drawer and put them on. She then got a pair of Venezuelan-colored headphones and put them on moving her hair out of the way of her ears. The orange-haired woman then proceeded to lie her back on the bed and take out her tablet and turn it to an app. On the app, she swiped her fingers through the menu and tapped an option to play a murder story podcast. Upon tapping that, a murder story began to play as she set the tablet on her stomach. She then crossed her legs and put her hands behind her head as she awaited her younger siblings to come to her about their day or specifically her younger sister first.

After about 20 minutes, her tablet got too warm for her to leave on her stomach so she placed it on the night table instead but continued to listen to the murder stories as they played. She did this for the next hour as she slowly zoned out and imagined the scenes to follow along to the story better which she does exceedingly well. If there's one thing about this woman, she does enjoy her murder mysteries and trying to figure out the unsolved cases that she hears out as well as looking up more about the cases, victims, and perpetrators. Right as the last case of the murder mysteries she was listening to was ending, she swore she heard a noise outside of the voice. Furrowing her brows in interest, she held off on the next story and removed her headphones to listen. She glanced at her clock and noticed it said 8:00. She then glanced at the window and noticed the sun shining bright. She then heard a few more footsteps and noticed the door opening slowly.

As the door jarred open, a firm and youthful feminine voice called out curiously in a loud enough whisper for the oranged-haired woman to hear "Viola? Are you awake? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Jessica. I'm up. Come on in," replied Viola in an older and soft feminine voice in a blank tone as she looked at the ceiling smirking as she recognized the voice. 

Jessica then walked in slowly and laid on the bed next to her big sister as the older sister scooted over upon noticing her climb onto her bed all without either of the sisters missing a beat. The first thing noticeable about this young girl was her thick and unusually candy red hair. It went down to about her butt and was also straight covering both sides of her head with matching colored eyebrows. The young girl also had beautiful amber eyes which was very rare on the planet. Her skin was tan like her big sister but not as dark. She was chubby in body size and as a result did appear somewhat developed along with being an early bloomer. She usually had a look of innocence, passion, and will in her eyes. The young girl stood at 4 feet and 6 inches in height. She also had a distinct mole on the right side of her mouth. Her young age was very apparent with her face which is what one would expect a young girl to look like as well as her height.

The orange-haired woman was lying on her back but her hands were on her stomach as she put her thumbs over her fingers individually and pulled them down to crack them as a stim out of boredom waiting to see how long it'd be until the red-haired girl next to her asked something. At the moment, Jessica only had on a bright forest green skirt that went down to her knees as she laid on her right side looking at her big sister being so tranquil which she found mesmerizing as she tried to emulate her. She had awoken at about 7:45. Upon awakening, she combed her hair a bit to straighten it, took out a skirt and undies from a drawer, put them on, and went to see if her twin brother or big sister were awake. She called out her twin brother's name but got no response. Upon deducing that he was still in his slumber, the young girl then proceeded to Viola's room. Had her big sister not been awake, Jessica may have questioned it but ultimately went back to her room and wait.

One thing about the family that they were known for throughout town was allowing tops to be optional on the hot days which they get a ton of in Texas. It actually started with Viola as a young girl. As part of some of the unique habits she did, she would go without a shirt to help her relax after getting through tough days, to help her keep cool on hot days, and/or to recharge if she felt overwhelmed which actually puzzled her parents at first. They saw no issues with it though and simply told her not to do it when guests are over or if she's over at someone else's house since she didn't intend to stop. She eventually grew to like it so much that she always did it whenever inside and even just outside on the premises (which didn't worry her parents of any potential peepers since they don't have nearby neighbors within a mile and she's not outside so much). When her twin siblings were born, her mother decided to do it herself regularly as the twins often fed simultaneously. It helped her in numerous ways other than with the twins. As a result, she continued doing it but not everyday like her children. The twins followed along afterward upon liking how natural and comforting it felt. It was a minor thing, but one of many things they did for their eldest child to help her feel accepted as herself. It had the benefit of working for everyone else.

It was one of the things that did actually save them money in numerous ways and even bring them closer as a family. It further showed that the parents were willing to accept their children for who they are no matter how strange their habits may be. Despite comments that they would get from the daughters and mother doing it, they didn't see an issue with something that doesn't hurt them so they paid no heed to her stares.

At the moment, however, Jessica had turned onto her back and was still trying to emulate her sister being silent and peaceful. It was truly a struggle for her though as she wasn't used to doing it so naturally.

Intrigued at this, Viola turned her head slightly to peer at her red-headed sister who she saw was trying to be peaceful and silent but wasn't doing a good job.

Air laughing through her nose, the older sister then said to the younger sister calmly, "Jessica, you're forcing it again. It has to feel natural. If you're trying to force the relaxation especially to emulate or impress me, it won't work. You'll just frustrate yourself trying."

"Alright. Alright. You told me that so many times! I get it! It has to be natural! I thought I had it watching you for a while actually just now." said the red-haired girl in irritation with her voice rising slightly in volume.

With an eye roll and a sigh in slight vexation unfazed, the orange-haired woman said, "Simmer down will you Jessy? We're not trying to wake everyone up. As for the other thing you voiced, it's just how my mind works. It's not like yours so the way I do it isn't gonna work for you. Plus you're rambunctious which I'm not so again you have to find a different way. I explained this before."

"I know but it's like I'm trying to fulfill that promise we made to each other. I want to know that I'm doing my part well, Vily. That's all," said Jessica quietly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Jessica, all I see is you doing well on your part. You're certainly more patient and getting better with understanding. You've also got less smart remarks to say which haven't gone unnoticed or unappreciated. However, you do what you do best and not what I do best......Oh. You've done better with that fuse of yours. I can't get in your head as easily which is appreciated as well." said Viola blankly with a smirk at the last sentence.

"Well having an older sibling like you has certainly helped me with that. That and this red hair," said Jessica in a teasing tone as she flicked her hair (or as much as she could lying down on her back).

"Since we're going that route, I could say my hair helped me as well," replied Viola in a slightly amused tone with a small smirk as she mimicked Jessica's action the best she could. "That amongst other things of course."

"Does that include us both being fat and looking younger than we really are?" asked Jessica trying to sound innocent but laughing in her head and trying to suppress it out loud.

"Yes, it does. Face it. We're both like celebrities here in this town. Well us, your brother, and my friend. We're all just so recognizable here." said Viola in a matter-of-fact tone noticing what her sister did.

"Totally. That helped us as well. It's nice that we have these people who know us and don't treat us like just the sisters with red and orange hair, the brother with long hair, and the woman with white hair." said Jessica.

"Eh. I mean it is tedious, but nothing we can't do anything about. Besides, it helps us get what we want whenever we go into town as well as keep an eye out. All we have to do is just simply show that we're more than those names to not be defined by them. If you're bothered by it, you know what to do." said Viola in her usual serene tone.

"True. You're right. I do. Thank you for the truth Vily. I know all those years ago when we weren't on friendly terms, but I'd say we're good now." said Jessica with a smile as she had laid on her right side again and faced her big sister.

"Yeah. I'd say I'm doing well with not being cold and dismissive towards you by what you told me the other day. We both simply needed to be patient, tolerant, and understanding towards each other. I was always willing. I was waiting for you to see it and want to try it. Although we both have our ulterior reasons for making this work as well as the fact that we'd both go on in life if this animosity between us continued to linger and strengthen, this truly is pleasant to have." said Viola somewhat frostily.

Jessica was somewhat disturbed by the tone her sister spoke in as well as what she said in addition to how deadly accurate her words were so she was stumped and didn't have anything to say after that. Viola has said things like that before and sounded blank and cold doing it so Jessica thought that it should be no big deal and that she should be able to shrug it off but she couldn't completely so her expression morphed to say somewhat disturbed.

Viola then turned her head towards her younger sister and flashed a look of confusion upon seeing her expression. The red-haired sister noticed her orange-haired sister saw her expression. She knew that she couldn't try to hide it and what her sister would say if she stayed silent and tried to hide it so replied slowly and cautiously, "Yes Viola.....That may be so.......You're right.....No matter what, there are always other people around. As you and this hair taught me, don't settle for the shallows.......You just caught me off-guard with what you said is all."

"There you go, Jessy. Probably one of my favorite things about you. You're only 10 years old but smart. Not as much as your brother, but sharp. Then again you've always had more friends than him." said the orange-haired woman with a hint of pride.

"Hey. Looks like having a sister helped us both out in many ways Vily. I haven't said a single smart retort towards you or threatened to throttle you since I came in here. Then again that should be since you came back from college." said the younger sister with a small giggle.

"Working things out between us certainly has gotten easier and faster as well. Back then, who would have guessed that laying down on my bed in just skirts first thing on a Saturday morning would be something that the Gonzalez-Hernandez sisters could do peacefully with all of those memories we laugh at now?" said the older sister in a slightly amused tone pointing down at the skirts they had on upon saying the word.

"Yep. We're truly the unique family in this town in more ways than one." Jessica said amusingly placing her hand over her heart.

Viola then glanced at the door and noticed a few strands of brown hair from the side of her bedroom door. "So Roberto? Gonna hide like I don't see you there? Come on in will you? We were waiting for you." said Viola in a dour and unflinching tone loud enough for him to hear.

Deciding that it wasn't worth trying to hide any longer, the boy stood up and slowly came in with a defeated look as if he had lost a game of hide-and-seek. Upon this, the orange-haired woman then flipped over in place to pull some of her hairs off her back and stretch a bit. She then climbed off her bed and pulled out three chairs and placed one down herself and sat with her twin siblings taking one each for themselves from her to place in a triangle facing her and sitting.

The twin brother of Jessica was named Roberto. He has long and thick cinnamon brown hair which goes to about his chest and is somewhat messy and usually kept in a ponytail. Unlike his twin sister, his eyes are dark brown. He has the exact same skin tone as Jessica which is tan but the boy is noticeably skinnier than her. His eyes usually have a look of innocence, nervousness, and will in them. He is about as tall as his twin sister and harbors a distinct mole on the left side of his mouth. He too harbors a baby face which makes him look younger than 10 years old. At the moment, he only had on a pair of gray gym shorts (along with undies of course).

The older sister then inquired "How long were you behind my door eavesdropping?"

In a somewhat squeaky and youthful boyish voice, the brown-haired boy said "Long enough to know that what I did worked."

"Right. True. You did have a hand in it." noted his twin sister.

"Yeah. Anyways, you guys still up for today?" Viola asked whilst clapping her hands.

"Aw yeah!" said the twins in excitement.

"Perfect! So what do we do until then?" inquired Viola.

"I still wanna beat you in Mario Kart Wii, Robby! You got lucky last time!" declared Jessica.

"No. I didn't but I'll defeat you again Jessy! Let's do it!" shot back Roberto.

"OK, you two," said Viola with a hint of amusement. "Let's settle this on the racetrack." She then proceeded to get up and rummage around for the Wii console set and controllers as the twins folded the chairs and put them away before leaving her room to head down to the living room. Viola then proceeded to glance at her clock and it was reading 8:43. She noted it as she then took the Wii console set and controllers and left her room closing and locking the door behind her and making her way down as well.

Once she was downstairs, she then proceeded to the living room where Jessica and Roberto were eagerly awaiting her to set up the Wii. She proceeded to do so and gave them the controllers while telling them that she'll get breakfast ready and if they wanted anything. They both asked for mandocas too eager to play the game to think anything further. She noted it as she went to the kitchen and told them to go a few rounds as it'd be about 35 minutes for her to have the food ready.

About 20 minutes passed and they were doing just that as their big sister was over halfway done with the food. The twins were already doing the 5th race against each other awaiting their breakfast to be done with the usual smack talk and childish laughter. It was a race at Koopa Cave and they were in the final lap. As Roberto predicted, he was defeating Jessica with him being in 1st place using Toadette with the Bullet Bike with Jessica trying her hardest using Daisy with the Royal Tripper but stuck in 5th place. The race finished with Roberto finishing in 1st place and smiling triumphantly while Jessica irritably took her 5th place with a scowl.

"Ha! Told you I'd beat you again!" declared the brown-haired boy.

"We're not done yet. Another round!" shot back his twin sister somewhat sharply.

"Whatever you say," he said tauntingly.

As they continued to race against each other, their big sister was almost done with breakfast while clearly what was going on. She poured out the orange juices for them and was pulling the mandocas out of the pan. She then called them to get their breakfast right after they finished their 6th race at Rainbow Road with Jessica defeating Roberto for once and she was ecstatic about it. "!Voy!" they shouted in unison as they raced for the kitchen. Viola took her mandocas and orange juice and walked to the couch and setting up the game to include her. As she did so, she then silently whispered to herself blankly "I have to admit these two are truly are unique in so many ways. Here they are just being children. Well, time for me to teach these two some true skills." ending with a devious smirk.

Right as the twins came back with their breakfast with butter and cheese on the side, they saw that Viola was eating one of her mandocas and waiting for them to race against her as she selected Toadette with the Magikruiser.

"Alright, Jessica and Roberto. Time for me to whoop your sorry butts again. Let's get on with the races." said Viola with that smirk on her face visible for them to see with her controller on her lap. The twins then took a seat on either side of their big sister with their controllers in hand as the twins selected their characters and vehicles. This time the red-haired girl selected Peach with the Wild Wing and her brown-haired twin brother selected King Boo with the Piranha Prowler. Once the course menu came up, the orange-haired woman then picked Moonview Highway. Viola glanced at the clock and noticed it read 9:10. She noted it as they raced on. By the time they did their 10th race, it was 10:13 directly. As she said, Viola came in 1st place in all 10 races with Roberto did place 2nd in all of them and keeping up with his big sister. He even almost defeated her once. Jessica did somewhat better being in either 3rd or 4th place almost winning 3 races.

"What'd I say? I would mop the floor with you two and I did. Take that." said Viola motonomely.

The twins proceeded to blow raspberries in a childish fashion at their big sister. Unfazed, she simply proceeded to return back to the main menu and power the console off as she proceeded to disassemble it. While she did this, she told the twins to take the dirty dishes and wash them which they did without any complaints despite what just happened. She finished and carried the console set back to her room and put it back where she got it from and headed back downstairs. By the time she got back downstairs, she heard those familiar tunes and knew it was time. She told her siblings of this and they got ready to do their usual Saturday chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's Chapter 2. The triplets are taking their well-deserved sleep. How will they find the gods and are they safe from those mysterious attacks? Tune in to Chapter 3 and find out. Oh. I went and did up some form of Spanish households. Hopefully, I did it correctly. Anyways see you. I even decided to mention some of the modern games for them.


	3. Making A Pact!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the Gonzalez-Hernandez children heading out for an afternoon together as they planned. Meanwhile out in space, Harrison and Meredith get into another fight. Having enough, Christopher scolds them and takes off. Realizing their error, the other two triplets decide to really try with all they have to work together efficiently. Meanwhile, there's a 4th bird out there who's chasing a blast of Meredith's attack and finding a few other birds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. The two groups of siblings here are meant to be a contrast to each other in terms of how they act towards and treat each other. I also tried to expand upon the tortoise's relationship with each other a bit.

It was 1:13 in the afternoon or according to Viola, 13:13. She had just finished drying off her hair after a shower which took over 30 minutes to do even with a hairdryer. After all, the woman had over 72 inches of thick curly hair. After she told her siblings of that music, they knew it was time to get to doing the chores and cleaning the house since it was Saturday. Viola was usually responsible for cleaning the kitchen, the bathroom near the kitchen, and her room. The twins usually worked together to clean the living room and their own rooms separately. Their parents cleaned the hallways on both floors, the staircase, their room, the bathroom upstairs, and on occasions the basement. After the twins finished cleaning the living room, they raced to see who'd finish cleaning their room first. Roberto was able to finish first and went to shower first. After he was done, Jessica then followed suit. Right as she finished, their big sister came out and took her shower after cleaning her room.

After checking to ensure that there were no wet spots in her hair, the orange-haired woman then began to get dressed. Due to her long hair, getting her top on was always the most tedious thing about getting dressed for her. Regardless she found a few tricks to getting one on whenever she has to wear one. Fully dressed, Viola still had on that orange skirt in addition to an orange low-cut tank top which revealed a good amount of cleavage along with visible bra straps off the side. On her feet, she donned a pair of shin-length socks with orange-brown knee-length flat-heeled cowgirl boots. She also carried on her persons a pair of orange Satin opera wrist-length gloves. The orange-haired woman also wore two bracelets made out of string with the right bracelet being colored a rich emerald green and the left bracelet being colored scarlet. She also had on a pair of thin 70mm gold hoop earrings and a bow on the right side of her head with the Venezuelan colors on it. There were 4 stars on either side of the knot in the middle with the coat of arms positioned on the left side like the official flag.

After checking to ensure she had on everything she usually wore and they were fitted on correctly and comfortably by feeling the clothes/accessories on herself along with shaking, she then closed and locked the door behind her and made her way down to the basement. Once in the basement, she then got her bicycle which was a mountain bike geared 1x12 and consisting of hydraulic fluid disc brakes and painted orange with flame-like designs on the tubes. On the down tube, it had the words "LIKE THE WIND" on it in white. The handlebars were flat and the wheels and tires were wide and filled as much as possible. On the handlebars, she had a bell with a sun design, horn, and headlight mounted on it with a corresponding taillight in the rear on the seat tube. The bicycle had considerable dirt on it due to her riding on sand and dirt a lot. She also had a front basket attached to the bicycle.

She brought her bike upstairs into the hallway and out towards the front porch where Jessica and Roberto were waiting for her fully dressed with their bicycles.

Jessica had on a rich emerald green sleeveless summer dress with a wide knee-length skirt and numerous white flower designs all over the skirt in addition to a lime green sash tied in a bow at the back. She donned a pair of green gladiator sandals that sported beige soles with flower designs on them. The sandals lacked toe straps but had 5 straps going from just behind her toes to just above her ankles with her heels exposed and green bows all over the top of the straps. The young girl also had on a pair of thin 35mm golden hoop earrings and a big rich emerald green bow attached on the top of her head. She normally did wear a lime green dress cardigan but due to how hot it was, she instead tied the sleeves around her neck. With her arms exposed, one could see that she also wore two plastic bracelets with the right one colored a fire orange and the left one colored yellow, blue, and red with the word "VENEZUELA" on it. On either end of the words, there were Venezuelan flags on it. She also made sure to comb her hair to be as straight as possible.

Compared to his twin sister who dressed like a flower girl, Roberto had a plainer get-up consisting of beige jean shorts with white mid socks and red Air Jordan 1 Hi-Top sneakers colored blood and crimson red with the check being black and the laces being gray. He had on a gray T-shirt with the Venezuelan flag in the center of the chest and the word "VENEZUELA" below it. He donned a pair of thick 10mm gold hoop earrings. He normally did wear a red hoodie but due to the heat, he tied the sleeves around his neck like his twin sister. He wore an emerald green wristband on his right wrist made out of beads and a fire orange wristband on his left wrist made out of string. His hair was combed out straight and kept in a somewhat short ponytail with a red hair tie.

The bicycles the twins had looked like smaller versions of their big sister's with Jessica's being green and Roberto's being red. They also had a 1x10 gearing on their bicycles instead. The red-haired girl had stickers of green bows, cats, and spiders all over her bike while her brother had stickers of the planets on his. They also had kickstands on opposing sides of each other's bicycles. They also had their helmets in their baskets waiting on their big sister to come down. The helmets were colored in their colors with Jessica's having a big pine green bow on top of hers and Roberto's having a row of mohawk spikes colored red and brown. At the moment, they were sitting on the front porch bench right next to each other with their bicycles on the side bored out of their minds.

To try and pass the time, they were outside with Roberto holding his globe and having Jessica trying to find cities around the planet. Jessica was able to find about half of the cities so far. Roberto then told her to find Nairobi and Jessica then thought for a minute and spun the globe and eyed Africa. She raised her finger and pointed at Kenya. Roberto complimented her and then told her to find Merida which she easily spun the globe and pointed to Mexico near Cuba. The brown-haired boy proceeded to compliment her again and told her to find Jeddah. Right as she began to ponder where it was, Viola wheeled her bicycle onto the porch and they looked up upon hearing her coming.

"Finally. You're here. Now we can get going!" the twins said in unison.

"Hey. You know how long this takes to dry." replied the orange-haired woman in her usual monotone tone as she fluffed her hair.

"Besides, you two decided to race and get here super fast knowing you'd have to wait a while but hey. You two always enjoy spending time with me and all that junk and I do say enjoy being children while you can," she added with a small smirk and a shrug yet still delivered in a blank tone.

"Yes. With that stuff said, let's get on with it!" said Jessica.

"Alright. Put that on the table and we can get on with it," said Viola to her brown-haired brother.

"OK. Can do," he replied as he went to do just that walking inside with the globe.

As he went to do that, his sisters carried their bicycles down the steps. Upon setting hers down, the red-haired girl took off her bow and replaced it with her helmet, and attached the bow onto the front of the sash of her dress. Upon stepping back outside, her brother carried his bicycle down the steps and then put on his helmet as well.

"OK. Go on. Get to cycling you two." commanded the young woman blankly and lazily as she got onto her bicycle ready to go. The twins then got onto their bicycles and cycled away down the road at about an even and decent speed. Once about 45 seconds passed, she then began to cycle after them. She steadily began to catch up as she watched them continue on. The road they were on was pretty narrow so they were on the side as much as they could be. To avoid getting her hair caught on the wheel or gearing, the orange-haired woman wrapped her hair around her waist and tied it with a string so that not a strand went below her waist. Eventually, she then went right in front of the children and kept going. Upon that sight, they then picked up the pace to try and keep up with her as she tried not to go all out or she'd lose them but it was getting harder as she was getting too into the zone. Luckily for them, she reached a red light and had to stop. About 30 seconds later, she then spotted the trail they usually use and pulled over on it to await her siblings.

Another 30 seconds and she saw them come up to the light which was red. After it turned green, they crossed and she gestured for them to keep going and after about 15 more seconds passed, she took off after them. 

* * *

Back on Pluto, 8 hours by their account had passed by since the triplets went to sleep and it was time for them to rise and enact Meredith's plan or so she thought. At the moment, the blonde-headed tortoise was outside the cave and went over the plan in her head a few times as she awaited her brothers to awake from their slumber. It would be to scour Pluto and then move onto the next planet if nothing of interest was found. Harrison proceeded to awake from his slumber and walk outside where he found Meredith and walked up to her. 

"So you're here. You've come up with a plan already didn't you?" the ice blue-headed tortoise inquired in a tone as if he fully expected the answer she'd say with slightly droopy hair as he was still slightly sleepy. 

"Of course I do. Thought of it-" Meredith began before her brother quickly cut her off. 

"Right. Before we went to sleep right? I know. Just tell it so we can get on with it." said Harrison with light red hair in a slightly vexed tone.

"Rude." Meredith scoffed with lightly tinted red hair in an equally slightly vexed tone. 

"Oh shut up. We both know I'm correct about my statement," he said obnoxiously still in that tone with the hair. 

"Doesn't mean you get to be so obnoxious about it, Harrijerk." Meredith shot back with her hair darkening in red as she went from vexed to furious.

"Oh? So what are you gonna do about it?" said Harrison in a smug manner with green hair. 

"I'm gonna kill you! That's what! Come here you!" shouted Meredith fully outraged with dark red hair.

"Catch me first then." taunted Harrison in that smug manner as he opened his wings and flew away with his red-headed sister opening her wings and on his tail. They were both zooming around the planet at sonic speeds with her determined to teach him a lesson while he was enjoying getting this reaction out of her as his hair was emerald green with joy. 

About 5 minutes after they took off, Christopher then woke up and was slowly gaining his bearings as his hair was slightly droopy. He looked around and noticed his siblings' beds were empty. Upon this sight, he proceeded to wake up and stretch a few times before walking outside. Upon seeing that they were nowhere to be found, he wondered where they were. The cobalt tortoise then took his horse stance and activated his telekinetic powers while his hair flowed with that cyan color. He decided to track his siblings through their powers since they had divine energy and were kinetics. Plus he figured they might still be on Pluto so he focused the best he could and zeroed in on their powers. 

All of a sudden, a midnight blue blur followed by a fuchsia blur zipped by overhead and caught the telekinetic god by surprise which made his hair change to yellow out of fear which indicated a loss of will and thus deactivated his telekinesis. He immediately knew what was going on. Harrison provoked Meredith and she wanted his blood thus the blurs. He wondered what he did and wondered how far they'd go as he trembled with his fear holding him back from flying up to stop them.

Harrison continued to fly with Meredith chasing him. He then thought of something as he was growing bored of the chase with his hair turning a light shade of pink. Something to stop his sister. Right as he was about to execute it, he felt her divine energy and turned around and was able to make out her hair being that sinister purple and he felt a ton of energy as she was charging two mystokinetic blasts. Two dark mystokinetic blasts with a ton of energy. He took a closer look and noticed her hair had divine sparkles in it as well. His hair turned dark yellow with shock upon realizing what she was about to do and quickly descended as she sloppily, but gracefully and swiftly raised her arms to fire in his direction right at that moment and unleashed two gigantic and swift beams of divine sinister purple magic that shot out of Pluto's atmosphere and far away into deep space out of the solar system. Luckily for the triplet tortoises, Pluto is very far away from Earth, it hardly gets any light from the Sun, and the blasts were dark purple in color so no humans on Earth saw or were aware of the blasts. After that, Meredith slowly lowered her arms as she looked at what she just did in disbelief with lighter purple hair as she didn't mean to throw something that big.

"Fuchsia sparkling bows of darkness.....what did I just do?" said Meredith quietly to herself as she looked on in the direction the blasts went.

"Darkening blue chi of Tsia....we are so dead tortoises," said Harrison quietly to himself upon looking at his sister.

Harrison was in disbelief with purple hair as well as upon seeing what his sister did. He expected her to throw something light that he could shrug off, but it was powerful and big. He realized had he taken that head-on, he'd be in bad shape and likely would have lost his siblings flying away so far if he wasn't found and killed first. He was about 5 yards in the air above the peak of a mountain looking in the same direction as his sister which was where the magical blast went. They knew that the results would surely spell their name all over and allow them to possibly be tracked. Right before he could think another thought, he then saw a cobalt blur zip right by him and almost got knocked out of the sky. Upon gaining his bearings back, he was able to turn around and see the blur go straight for his sister.

Christopher was livid with his hair dark blood red in color as he made a mad dash towards Meredith. He was initially afraid to stop them, but upon seeing Meredith firing the pair of gigantic dark mystic blasts he also was in disbelief that their fight went that far, but not too long after a sudden rage about it just overcame him so he decided to do what he thought he needed to do. With that, he neared his sister and activated his telekinetic powers as his hair also became cyan and flowed. As Meredith was still in disbelief as to what she did, she didn't notice her brother flying towards her or that his telekinetic powers were activated. He proceeded to raise and pull his right fist back which he strengthened with his telekinesis. When he was a couple of feet from her, his right fist which was glowing cyan from the telekinetic energy strengthening it was winded back. Right as he got in front of her, he drove said fist right into her stomach.

As she was not paying attention at all, this caught her by complete surprise and she felt a good amount of pain as her hair turned blue and she began to slump over while wincing in pain in the process. It felt like a platinum cannonball going at high-hypersonic speed had hit her point-blank. As she slumped over further, Christopher had then winded his arm back with his fist still in her stomach and threw her towards the mountainside near the base which she made a small crater about 15 feet in diameter upon crashing into the ground. As she was still in pain from being punched, she still had blue hair and was clutching her stomach as she laid there.

Harrison saw all of that and was still in disbelief with purple hair. He then saw his brother focus his angry gaze on him and move his hands as if to control his body. Harrison realized what his brother was going to do but before he could react, the ice blue-headed tortoise saw his brother's hands outstretched and his palms face him directly and like that he couldn't move a muscle. After about 5 seconds, Christopher sharply brought his hands directly downwards with his palms in front of him and facing the ground. With that motion, Harrison felt a sudden force just abruptly pull him straight down towards the side of the mountainside and slam him into it. After hitting the side of the mountain, he winced in pain as his hair turned light baby blue but he wasn't done yet as the mountainside was steep. He kept tumbling and falling off the side of the mountain until he reached the base. At that point, the black-winged tortoise laid there for a few moments to gather his bearings after his fall. Slowly, he and his sister slowly rose and stood straight shrugging off the pain they felt with Meredith having a noticeably harder time due to the greater force that hit her, where the greater force hit her, and the fact that she was caught off-guard. Regardless, the pain they were feeling was mild at the worst.

They then looked at each other for a few seconds and then up and saw their brother Christopher and were surprised at what they saw with yellow hair. He was flying in place utilizing his giant wings with his hair flowing and being cyan and dark blood red. His fists were clenched and his arms were shaking and angled at 45 degrees. They saw the infuriated look in his eyes and grew slightly fearful with light yellow hair. They wanted to believe that Christopher wouldn't kill them right then and there, but they knew full well that he could do it no matter how much he tried to deny that he'd do it.

After this tense stand-off lasted for about 1 minute, Christopher finally shouted," WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO??!!!! HAVE YOU TWO FINALLY LOST YOUR MINDS OR DOES ONLY YOUR STUPID HATRED TOWARDS EACH OTHER MATTER???!!!! YOU TWO KNOW THAT WE ARE ALL ON THE RUN FROM OUR FATHER AND MOST OF MINDERES BECAUSE OF OUR **GODLY SUPERNATURAL POWERS** AND THE FACT THAT YOU TWO HAVE PROVEN YOU'RE RECKLESS WITH THEM!!! I CAN BET THAT BLAST YOU RECKLESSLY THREW **WILL** HIT A PLANET AND DESTROY IT AND THEY'LL ALL KNOW THAT YOU DID IT!!! ONLY **YOU** CAN THROW A DARK MYSTIC BLAST THAT STRONG!! DID YOU GUYS FORGET WHAT OUR MISSION WAS AND THAT WE NEEDED TO **COOPERATE** TO SUCCEED OR DOES YOUR HATRED CONTROL YOU TWO THAT MUCH?! IT'S MOMENTS LIKE THIS I WISH THE POWER OF CHI AND MAGIC WERE GIVEN TO ONES WHO DIDN'T FIGHT AT ALL BECAUSE ONE HAS TO PROVOKE THE OTHER INTO FIGHTING OR AT LEAST TWO WHO DIDN'T JUST RECKLESSLY MISUSE THEIR POWERS!! WELL CYAN WRINKLING MINDS OF TELENCE I HAVE MY POWER AND I'LL NEVER MISUSE IT OR THROW OUT WORLD-DESTROYING BLASTS!!!" With that, the youngest triplet activated his telekinetic flight ability with the appropriate arm motions and hand gestures albeit more forceful due to his anger, and then folded his wings behind his back as he blasted out of Pluto's atmosphere in a cyan streak.

The other two triplets looked up in the direction their brother flew off for a few minutes with dark violet hair in deep disbelief that all of this happened. First Meredith fired a dark blast that was gigantic and powerful which could destroy a planet as he just shouted at them when she didn't mean to as she was trying to gain better control to prevent reckless use of her powers like that which meant not just using them because someone got under her skin. Then Christopher attacked both of them. While they weren't hurt and shrugged off the minor pain, he had never attacked them or shouted at them so furiously like he just did. Overall, they never imagined that he'd have the courage to do it as he was always known to be afraid of both their anger and aggression so they didn't think he'd go through with interfering with their fight.

After 15 minutes passed since their brother took off, Harrison and Meredith then moved to get closer to each other with Harrison walking towards the edge of the crater and sitting with Meredith climbing to where her brother was and sitting next to him. They knew they had to talk, but weren't sure how to start.

"We are truly so pathetic." Harrison finally said after about 2 minutes passed since they sat next to each other.

Caught a bit off-guard indicated by the light yellow hair, Meredith then said, "Yes we are. We're the worst brother and sister in the entire cosmos and this is one big universe. No. Make that the entire multiverse as we've seen a lot of the cosmos and universes being gods and all."

"Perhaps he's right. I mean we are aware the supernaturals initiated the war back home on Minderes and look what actions we committed," said Harrison while looking at Meredith as if she was to blame for the whole thing.

"Yeah. I let a fool like you get into my head so much I throw a blast that would have seriously injured you and is gonna destroy a planet. You know I wouldn't willingly throw a blast that powerful at you just because I can as well." said Meredith quietly upon catching onto what her brother was doing.

"Look at us trying it now. Alright. No more games. The bottom line is we know what our father wishes to do to this multiverse. One way we'll end this war and madness is by showing that supernaturals aren't these evil people who all want to conquer this universe. As the gods of chi and magic, we can certainly start with us. Learn from our brother." said Harrison.

"Yeah. What good is our mission if we can't get in the mindset to do it?" said Meredith.

"I'm truly sorry for what I did earlier. WE can start by trying with all we got to ensure that's the last time it happens," said Harrison jumping up and raising his fists up in a fighting position.

"Alright. Sure. Anything to end this all." said Meredith as she took a similar pose but with open palms instead. Harrison then placed his right fist into Meredith's right palm as she gripped it and then they clashed their free hands against each other 5 times in a semicircle. They finished by pulling both hands back and then conjuring up a midnight blue chi and fuchsia magic ball and bringing their right hands together thus allowing them to form a small flame with the two energies and colors mixed with their hairs flashing the appropriate behavior for about a minute until the flame fizzled out.

"Let's go," said Harrison as he started to activate his tsikinetic flying ability until he noticed Meredith running away towards something. He stopped and ran after her. He was about to ask what she was doing when he saw that the blonde-headed tortoise was in front of the cave they made camp in. She then waved her hands and began to gather fuchsia mystic energy as her hair flowed and sparkled. Meredith then threw the mystokinetic energy inside to encompass the entire cave. Once she did so, her hair turned gray-white in color as she then did the circular counterclockwise motion of an hour and then did a gesture of telling someone in front of her to come closer with both hands swiftly reversing time quickly in the cave. She then took on a 135-degree horse stance with her palms outstretched and facing the cave as her hair then lost all color with gray-white sparkly highlights. Right after, she then performed the motions of spreading her palms apart and up first. Right after, she then slowly and stiffly pulled her hands together slowly balling them into fists with her arms outstretched and trembling while gradually lowering her horse stance as her hair turned a dull brown with the highlights staying. She then finished the motions in a horse stance at 105 degrees with her fists pointed at the filled-up cave. It was like they never came. Once that was done, she then stood up straight as her hair went back to its blonde sparkling color without the highlights while she activated her mystokinetic flight ability with the correct fluid arm and hand motions.

"Shall we?" she said once she was airborne by a few feet as she gestured for him to get airborne as well. The ice blue-headed tortoise then proceeded to do so by coating himself in chi and doing the same motions as his sister albeit with more aggression to the movements with flowing hair. Once he was levitating right next to his sister, they took off leaving Pluto's atmosphere to find their brother. Meredith then recalled something and said to Harrison right before they were out of the atmosphere, "Oh. My sincerest apologies for throwing that blast at you." The middle triplet was about to speak until he felt the cold vacuum of space again and simply nodded which meant he accepted it.

* * *

As the triplets predicted, that dark mystokinetic blast Meredith threw was flying through space at unbelievable speeds. It was only about an hour since she fired it yet it made it over 10,000 light-years away already and was still going. It flew on for another hour traveling another 10,000 light-years. It was not losing any steam either. From a moon, in a planetary system, about 25,000 light-years away was a bird that was currently looking for other birds. Birds of a group. The bird was taking a breather on the said moon at the moment from exhaustion. This bird resembled a flamingo but with white feathers and pink legs. The beak was colored pink and black it was curved with a sharp tip. The flamingo was about the height of the triplet tortoises. At the moment, the flamingo was standing on her right leg which was locked in place and had her head on her body.

The flamingo looked to the right and saw something purple coming in the direction of the moon fast. After about 5 seconds, she realized that it was a dark mystokinetic blast that looked big enough to obliterate the moon she was on with her feathers flashing yellow. Expecting a direct hit, the flamingo proceeded to ball up as best she could as she braced herself to be wiped off the face of the cosmos with light blue feathers. About 30 seconds passed and she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she noticed the blast still flying and that it was flying past the sun which had her make a relieved face with green feathers as that meant the planetary system she was in was gonna continue to exist. Maintaining the green feathers due to her interest as to where that blast would go, she decided to take 5 more minutes to rest and then go after it. She'd hope that the birds she was looking for would be nearby as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to add more, but I'm trying to follow a limit here so next chapter. As for where the human siblings are going will be seen. Same for the tortoise siblings. As for the bird, I decided to introduce another one. They have powers, but what powers will be revealed later.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally up! I'm super beat with this up now. I'll look this over later. Hopefully, you enjoyed it!
> 
> Edit: Alright. I've looked it over and this chapter starts by introducing the triplets. As one could see, they have their issues. Be that as it may, they are gods for a reason. If any of you have questions about them, then they'll get answered later on. I did edit a few things and add in details I forgot when I posted this. As for who the cephalopods and birds are, that's to be seen later. Anyways, the second chapter will be out soon. See you later! Oh. I made a couple of references to the Avatar franchise and Dragon Ball Super series. Let's see if you can find them.


End file.
